


Постоянно-переменчивый мир

by Fuurin444, K_Project_team



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team
Summary: Внеконкурс.





	Постоянно-переменчивый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Внеконкурс.

Юкари возвращается поздно… или, скорее, рано, но в их убежище всё равно нет настоящих окон, так что рассветные лучи вкупе с едва различимым шорохом едва ли кого-то побеспокоят. Нагаре работает — это видно по отблеску света из-под не до конца закрытой двери в конце коридора, — а Ивы-сана, похоже, нет, но он не ребёнок, чтобы бросаться его искать. Ребёнок дрыхнет на полу, смешно поджав ноги, с джойстиком под щекой вместо подушки. Сукуна — сущее наказание: ни следа утончённости или тяги к прекрасному; его волнуют только видеоигры (заставка одной из таких мигает на экране телевизора как подтверждение), и он совершенно не похож на Куро… Куро, который боготворил их учителя. «И это великолепно, — думает Юкари, на ощупь роясь в комоде в поисках одеяла. — Лишь бы не пришлось его лечить, если простынет».

Нет, бывший ученик Ичигена вовсе не скучает по застывшей реальности наставника, за которую отчего-то так цеплялся его «братик», как почти не скучает по самому Бесцветному королю и даже по Куро. Юкари не жалеет, что обрезал связь, стягивающую его по рукам и ногам, он жалеет, что не сделал этого раньше. В развитии, трансформации, движении есть особая, резкая и ни с чем несравнимая красота, от которой у него перехватывает дух. Она без сомнения делает мечту Зелёного короля ещё привлекательней, и эта мечта уже начала менять мир.

Сукуна шевелится и мычит во сне, когда поверх него накидывают одеяло.

Мальчишка тоже развивается — неизбежно и каждый день, и отчасти Юкари здесь, потому что ему интересно узнать, сможет ли Сукуна осуществить собственную мечту и стать равным Королю, когда Нагаре воздвигнет свой новый мир. О, ему совершенно точно хочется это видеть!

И почти так же сильно вассал Зелёного короля мечтает встретиться взглядом с тем, кем станет его названный брат, когда перестанет, подражать призраку Мивы Ичигена, будто пятилетка — взрослому, и найдёт, наконец, себя.


End file.
